1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for displaying an image capture time. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for displaying together images and a time the images were captured, when a general viewer installed in a personal computer plays back images stored in a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various viewers have been introduced, such as WINDOWS Media Player, REALPLAYER, and QUICKTIME Player, which are capable of playing back images in real time using streaming technology. These systems provide users with the ability to increasingly play images that are stored in other storage media on viewers installed in their personal computers (PCs). Such prior art embodiment is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-0098759, entitled, “System and Method for Performing Observation in Remotely Real Time Using a Mobile Communication Terminal and/or a PC.”
In Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-0098759, the system includes a web camera for capturing a moving image for an observation target in an observation site in which the web camera is installed. An encoder is used for converting the moving image captured by the image camera into standard moving image data to be transmitted via the Internet. A streaming server transmits the standard moving image data transmitted from the encoder, in a moving image stream via the Internet, according to a confirmation request. A receiving medium of a PC and/or a mobile communication terminal, which displays the moving image stream transmitted from the streaming server, allows users to view and listen to the moving image stream at a place remotely located from the observation target. As a result, the users can observe the moving image in real time.
Here, the moving image signal taken by a monitoring camera is converted into a file that is formatted, for example, in Advanced Systems Format (*.asf), or Real Media (*.rm). The file can be played by a general viewer, such as WINDOWS Media Player, by transmitting the file to the streaming server and then to the general viewer installed in the PC.
However, such prior art method has disadvantages in that when the moving image signals are played back by the general viewer installed in the PC, a capturing time of the images is not displayed. Therefore, a user cannot precisely recognize the time the corresponding images were captured if it is important to identify the time of capture for monitoring or security taken by monitoring cameras. As a result, the prior art method has drawbacks in the general viewer when images are played without displaying the image capture time.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for displaying an image capture time when displaying an image.